


Missing Pieces

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: vampire selfies...jk [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fluff at the end, there is a bit of descriptive injuries in the first paragraph, vampire wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Missing pieces don't only apply to puzzles. Sometimes life is full of them based on only what you know.





	Missing Pieces

_“JUNHUI!” His boyfriend is lying on the concrete, scratches and cuts cover his body._

_“Wonwoo don’t you dare help me. Save Jihoon first.” Junhui hisses, pushing Wonwoo towards his barely conscious friend. “I’m fine.”_

_The vampire hesitates before going over to the small man. The amount of blood pooling around Jihoon doesn’t look like he will be breathing much longer. There’s several broken bones but no internal organ damage. “Jihoon! Are you still able to speak?”_

_“It hurts.”_

_“Keep talking with me Jihoon.”_

_“Wonwoo? Why are you here?” He’s struggling to breathe._

_“I happened to be in the area.”_

_“Is an ambulance-” He takes another breath, “-coming soon? Junhui-“ gasp ”-he needs help immediately.”Wonwoo snaps his head toward where Junhui lays._

_He can’t hear Junhui’s heartbeat. He runs over to Junhui. There’s almost no sign of him breathing. “Junhui.” He gently flips over the body, “Junhui, please.”_

_A faint whisper staggers between the slowing breaths. “Please,” Wonwoo squeezes his hand. “Please save Hoonie, Wonwoo.” His hand squeezes back weakly. “Show him the world isn’t as terrible as he thinks.”_

 

“JUNHUI!” He bolts up. It’s not the road? He looks down. His hands aren’t covered in blood either. Oh. It’s not real. But his heart thudding against his chest certainly doesn’t seem to think so.

The body next to him turns, and the owner slowly blinking awake. “Huh? Wonwoo I’m right here?” Wonwoo turns to the hand that strokes his cheek. Junhui is alive and was sleeping right next to him. “You’re crying?” Junhui sits up immediately. “Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?”

Wonwoo can feel his throat constricting. He nods to answer.

His human is alive. It’s okay. Junhui is safe.

He blinks. Junhui has wrapped his arms around him. The warm hands brushing his hair and rubbing comforting circles on his back. Wonwoo rests his head on Junhui’s chest. He can feel the vibrations of Junhui humming a Chinese lullaby.

His heart rate slows as the world fades to Junhui’s humming.

 

When he wakes up next, he wakes up alone. He glances at the clock. Junhui is already in class and won’t be done with classes until six tonight. That gives him enough time. He reaches for his phone.

 

“Seungkwan over here!” He waves over a blond boy that enters the shop.

The boy takes a seat across from the vampire, “I didn’t take you for a mainstream coffee shop person, hyung.”

“I’m not, but everyone will be too busy to pay attention to our conversation.”

“Did you get me anything?”

“An iced vanilla coffee with soy milk.”

Seungkwan nods his head in approval. “Good. Now the important part. Why did you call me out? You rarely contact me these days.”

“I had a dream.” He plays with his sleeves. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had prophetic dream.”

“Did someone die?” Wonwoo winces at the bluntness of the question. “Sorry hyung I didn't mean to cut to the chase that quickly. You just don't usually get dreams of death.” Seungkwan places his hand over the sweater paws. “It was someone close to you wasn’t it.”

“I only saw the end result of it.”

“What do you need me for?”

“To help me figure out how to prevent it.”

Seungkwan sighs. “I was worried that might be the case.” He leans back from the table, “Hyung you know that would cause worse consequences if I intervened like that.”

“Seungkwan please. I need-,“

“Iced vanilla coffee with soy milk and one white mocha latte for a Jeon-ssi.” The order interrupts his plea.

“I’ll go get that.” Wonwoo leaves the table.

Seungkwan closes his eyes the instant Wonwoo leaves. His brows furrow and grits his teeth. Tears drip down his cheeks with each passing second. When he opens his eyes he quickly wipes away his tears before Wonwoo can see them. He rubs his temple, “I honestly have no idea if that is even preventable at all.”

Wonwoo spies the semi dry cheeks on the younger boy, “You know the situation now.” The boy nods. The vampire sits in front of him, sliding the coffee across. “Is there any good news?”

“If I meddle into this, it will get worse than what you already saw.” Seungkwan stirs his straw frantically, “Hyung I truly want to help, but it’s forbidden.”

The two sigh heavily.

 

“Come in.” Junhui hollers from his bedroom. Wonwoo enters the apartment. “You’re later than usual Wonwon.” Junhui steps out from the bedroom, towel rustling his damp hair.

“And you’re fully clothed.” The vampire notes.

“Hm? Oh, that’s because Hoonie is coming over to get help for his microbial identification assignment. Wait.” He places his hands on his hip, “I can be clothed or naked. This is my apartment that I live alone in.”

“Usually I find you unclothed more often than not.”

“Rude.” He sticks out his tongue.

“That’s mature of you.”

“You’re the one dating a childish person.”

“Junhui I’m here.” The front door opens a bit to let in a brown haired Jihoon. His bangs don’t hide the judging eyes at a certain being, “Wait. He’s here?  I’m leaving.”

“Jihoon no wait!” Junhui runs after him. “We’re not doing anything!” He sends his boyfriend an apology glance before leaving the apartment.

Wonwoo walks into the bedroom and locks the door behind him. He plops down on the bed.

Lately Jihoon has been avoiding Mingyu and him. He’s used to being ignored by humans, it’s much easier that way. (Unfortunately, Mingyu isn’t, as his species are used to being appreciated for the small things they do to help humans.) But sometimes the avoidance reaches to the extent like the situation that just happened in the other room. He hears the door open again.f

“Jihoon, Wonwoo won’t come after you. He’s a decent being even though he’s a vampire.”

Sometimes having excellent hearing is a disadvantage. Especially when it involves those who hate his kind.

“Immortal creatures aren’t exactly the most trustworthy in my opinion.” At least Wonwoo and Jihoon can agree on that.

“I swear upon on my heart, that Wonwoo will never act like the vampires in pop culture media.” Heaven forbid he starts glittering. “Anyways, he’s taking a nap in the bedroom so you don’t need to worry about him.”

“Fine.”

Wonwoo huffs in sync with Jihoon. He tries to distract himself from their conversation by looking for the puzzles Junhui always keep.

 

“Wonwoo? Jihoon left.” Junhui enters the room. On his desk is the lid to the puzzle box, with Wonwoo hunched over. “Oh? Which puzzle are you completing now?” He leans forward, resting his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“One of your favorites.” He pecks Junhui’s cheek.

“You’ve never seen me use this one, so how would you know?”

“The edges of the pieces are a bit worn.” He clicks the second to last piece in place. “You’re also ridiculously fond of baby animals.”

Junhui stares at the nearly complete puzzle, “Yeah I really am.” The vampire stills and begins checking beneath, around, and in the desk. “Wonwoo?”

“I can’t find the last piece. Where is it?”

“Ah,” He runs his fingers along his bottom lip, “I think I lost it a few months ago.”

“Why do you have an incomplete puzzle? Is this just to drive Myungho mad?”

Junhui lets out a bark, “First of all, no. Though that would be great if Myungho did try to complete my puzzle collections.” He hums, “It’s a puzzle Fengjun and I completed together.”

Wonwoo stares at the puzzle boxes on Junhui’s bookshelf. One, two, three, four…. Ten. There’s almost one for every close friend of Junhui’s that he’s aware of. “Why don’t we have a puzzle? We’ve been dating for almost a year now.”

“Why do we need one? You’re the piece that completes me.” Wonwoo smiles for two seconds before frowning again. “And I’m the childish one,” The human huffs. Junhui takes a seat on the vampire’s lap, “We can go out and buy a puzzle to do together if you want.”

“I do. That way we can complete me.”

Junhui wrinkles his nose, “I can’t believe my boyfriend is a vampire whose life blood is basically puns.”

“They say you are what you eat.”

“I can’t hate the person I love, so guess I have to love puns too.” Junhui beams at him. Wonwoo smiles back fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Seungkwan is a seer/psychic! So he's very used to other worldly creatures and looking into the future.
> 
> so... i'll probably have one more update on a story before radio silence because wow i love moving twice within three months. hurray for repacking. orz (SOS)


End file.
